swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Intelligence Officer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units See also: The Chain of Command Intelligence Officers delve into mounds of intercepted codes, plans, and reports to determine the best way to bring down the enemy by knowing more than they do. Handpicked for their natural intelligence and personal charm, Intelligence Officers are masters at teasing out information from a variety of sources. Most are expert interrogators, using a mix of "Carrot and Stick" to cause an enemy agent to spill his guts, revealing vital data or even convincing him to become a turncoat. Although they bear great similarities to spies, Intelligence Officers are part of a strict Chain of Command and have far more restrictions placed upon them when performing their duties. In short, spies collect the data and Intelligence Officers process it. Because of the valuable knowledge they possess, Intelligence Officers are considered key targets and highly sought-after prizes. As a result, they are heavily protected by their units to keep them falling into the hands of the enemy. Intelligence Officer Encounters Intelligence Officers rarely go into the field on their own- they use the information gleaned by Spies and other sources to make their assessments from the safety of headquarters. Most heroes are likely to encounter an Intelligence Officer after they have been captured and are undergoing interrogation. Intelligence Officers are smooth operators who rarely get riled up (Unless they choose to) and are extremely difficult to intimidate or crack. During such interrogations, two to four Soldiers or a single Elite Soldier accompanies an Intelligence Officer to provide both protection and an intimidation factor. When encountered in the field, Intelligence Officers are heavily protected. One might be accompanied by a squad of up to eight Soldiers, or a pair of Elite Soldiers, as well as a personal Bodyguard. In totalitarian regimes, particularly the Empire, Intelligence Officers might have orders to commit suicide if they are captured, which they carry out after destroying any physical evidence they might possess. In turn, these regimes impose punishment on any troops that kill, rather than capture, enemy intelligence personnel. Intelligence Officers make extensive use of Droids in their work- Protocol Droids for translation and diplomatic situations, Probe Droids for intelligence gathering on far-flung worlds (Particularly the Viper-Series Probe Droid). and specially designed Interrogation Droids. Intelligence Officer Statistics (CL 10) Medium Noble 7/Officer 3 Force Points: 3 Initiative: '+6; '''Senses: 'Perception: +16 'Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, Bothese, Durese, High Galactic, Huttese, Quarrenese, Ryl Defenses Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 26; 'Shift Defense I Hit Points: 42, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense Speed: '6 squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +8 (1d4+5) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +9 (3d6+5) '''Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '+9 '''Attack Options: 'Point-Blank Shot '''Special Actions: Born Leader, Command Cover (+1), Demand Surrender, Fluster, Presence, Share Talent (Shift Defense I), Weaken Resolve Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 12, Constitution 8, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 13, Charisma 17 'Talents: Born Leader, Demand Surrender, Fluster, Presence, Shift Defense I, Weaken Resolve 'Feats: 'Improved Defenses, Linguist, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Social Sciences)), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Deception +18, Gather Information +18, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +18, Knowledge (Tactics) +13, Perception +16, Persuasion +18, Use Computer +13 'Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol, Code Cylinder, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Datapad, Officer's Uniform Category:Variable